Doce loucura
by Dhost
Summary: <html><head></head>Às vezes, se entregar à loucura é a única forma de se manter são. UA</html>


**Nome:** Doce loucura

**Autora:** Dhost

**Sinopse: **O que fazer quando não se tem mais saída? Quando tudo em que você acreditava é destruído num piscar de olhos? Às vezes, se entregar à loucura é a única forma de se manter são.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NÃO me pertence, e sim ao mangaká Masashi Kishimoto. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Então, eu fiz essa fic para um concurso de one-shots de Halloween da comunidade do Orkut 'Fanfiction Lovers'. Espero que vocês gostem.^^

* * *

><p><strong>DOCE LOUCURA<strong>

A chuva lá fora não era novidade, ninguém mais na cidade sabia dizer quando começara ou se arriscava a fazer previsões de quando ela iria acabar.

Naquele lugar estava sempre chovendo.

A chuva entrava sem cessar pela janela do quarto. Não era surpresa, já que ela não possuía nem vidro e nem cortinas e as barras de ferro que se cruzavam de uma ponta a outra dificilmente poderiam oferecer resistência à água.

Todos os vidros colocados eram quebrados e todas as cortinas penduradas eram rasgadas em tiras, como se cortadas pelas garras de um animal selvagem. Não demorou muito para que qualquer tentativa de enfeitar o quarto fosse abandonada.

Aquele cômodo em particular também não possuía porta, a entrada havia sido lacrada há muito tempo, de forma que a parede branca seguia de forma quase ininterrupta.

A única coisa que esse quarto possuía era uma cama e, sobre ela, uma garota estava sentada na escuridão.

Seu cabelo estava comprido e sujo, suas roupas e seu rosto cobertos de sangue seco. Ela abraçava os joelhos e se balançava lentamente para frente e para trás, as mãos apertando tão fortemente os braços que filetes de sangue escorriam de onde suas unhas haviam cortado a pele branca, a boca abrindo e se fechando repetidamente, murmurando palavras ininteligíveis e sem sentido, e seus olhos, claros como pérola, apesar de desfocados fitavam fixamente um ponto à sua frente. Viam tudo e ao mesmo tempo não viam coisa alguma.

Eram olhos dominados pela loucura.

Uma garota sobre a cama e grades e portas lacradas para proteger os outros do horror que se escondia lá dentro.

Obviamente, esse não é o começo dessa história. Ela começa há alguns anos e começa com um grito.

Meu jeito preferido de começar uma história...

* * *

><p>As costas da garota se arqueavam e ela se contorcia, lutando, enquanto vários pares de mãos tentavam colocá-la de volta na cama, seus gritos de terror pareciam intermináveis e acordá-la parecia impossível.<p>

Não adiantava chamar seu nome, tocá-la ou sacudi-la, nada fazia efeito. Nada nunca fazia efeito.

Os espasmos foram ficando mais violentos e todos em volta dela começaram a se preparar. Sabiam que a pior parte ainda estava por vir.

De repente os olhos dela se abriram, mas eles não estavam normais, eles estavam de um vermelho vivo, como que sedentos por sangue, seus gritos foram se modificando até parecerem guinchos de um animal selvagem e sobrenatural, duas pessoas foram arremessadas longe, enquanto outras vinham para tomar seus lugares. Caos, confusão e desespero.

E tão de repente como começara, tudo acabou.

A garota caiu na cama mais uma vez e dessa vez permaneceu lá. Com um piscar, seus olhos retornaram à cor normal e seus gritos foram substituídos por um choro desesperado.

Ela já sabia o que tinha acontecido. E já não agüentava mais, ela estava de todas as formas, física e emocionalmente, exausta.

Seu pai se postou ao lado dela e segurou sua mão.

-Calma... Calma Hinata. Agora já está tudo bem, está tudo bem.

Eram palavras vazias, e todos ali sabiam disso, mas não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer.

-Sim... – Sua irmã se juntou a ele. – Olhe pelo lado bom, pelo menos dessa vez você não...

Seu pai tapou a boca dela antes que ela pudesse continuar, mas Hinata sabia o que ela queria dizer: "Pelo menos dessa vez você não matou ninguém".

-Me deixem sozinha, por favor, me deixem sozinha...

Relutantemente, seu pai, sua irmã e todos os empregados da casa se retiraram e a luz foi apagada. Hinata nem se importou. Luz, escuridão... Dava no mesmo pra ela, já que nenhuma delas podia deter aquilo que acontecia.

Já nem sabia mais quando ou como aquilo começara. Os ataques aconteciam toda noite, exatamente à meia noite, desde que ela conseguia se lembrar. Não importava se ela estava dormindo ou acordada, de repente ela se perdia na escuridão e a próxima coisa que percebia era que acordava gritando.

E que medo, dor e sangue estavam espalhados ao seu redor.

Hinata já estava tão acostumada com todas essas coisas que, apesar de elas a deixarem devastada, não a assustavam mais.

O que realmente a apavorava, aquilo sobre o qual ela não havia contado a ninguém, eram as vozes.

Todos os dias, todas as noites e até dentro dos seus sonhos aquelas vozes a acompanhavam, lhe dizendo verdades que ela não queria encarar, murmurando histórias de medo, ressentimento, raiva e vingança. Histórias iguais à dela.

E estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil para Hinata resistir às vozes, ignorar as verdades e não se sentir tentada pelo fim daquelas histórias.

"Todos tem medo de você."

"Eles acham que você é um monstro"

"Eles te trancaram aqui"

"Eles adorariam te ver morta"

"Mate-os. Mate todos. Outros fizeram isso, por que não você?"

Ela chegara num ponto em que começara a ansiar por aquela hora maldita, por aqueles ataques que marcavam tão claramente que ela não pertencia àquele mundo, porque, aqueles dois ou três minutos em que ela se perdia de si mesma, eram os únicos em que ela tinha alguma paz.

Silêncio, era só queria silêncio. Será que era pedir muito?

O ódio crescia dentro dela. Ódio de sua família e de todos que a cercavam. Um último fio de sanidade e apego a si mesma mantinham a sua determinação, mas ele se tornava cada vez mais fino e fraco, impotente contra o poder daquelas vozes. Ela tapou os ouvidos, não queria ouvir mais nada!

As vozes murmuravam: "A hora está próxima..."

* * *

><p>Quando a noite seguinte chegou, Hinata estava inquieta. Sentada na cama com as mãos tapando as orelhas, ela tentava desesperadamente abafar o barulho das vozes ao redor dela, algo que ela já sabia que era inútil.<p>

Olhou para o relógio. Ainda faltava meia hora para a meia noite. Mais meia hora até que ela conseguisse se afundar naquela névoa silenciosa, naqueles poucos minutos em que ela era livre.

Mas as vozes se estavam se juntando, formando um grito e abandonando seus diversos tons para assumir um único. De repente era a voz de seu pai que lhe chegava por todos os lados e ecoava sem parar:

"Não é mais minha filha. Hoje eu vou matá-la."

-Não... Não! Chega! Para! NÃO! Não é verdade! – Ela repetia desesperadamente.

Ela nem percebeu quando as vozes silenciaram. De repente havia o silêncio profundo, tão estranho aos seus ouvidos, e nada mais. E no meio desse silencio ela ouviu a voz verdadeira de seu pai, vinda pelo corredor:

-Não, já chega. Ela não é mais minha filha, ela é... Alguma coisa, um monstro, que tomou a forma da minha filha. Hoje eu vou ter... Eu preciso matá-la, não tem outro jeito...

O choque que Hinata sentiu foi abafado pela volta das vozes. Pelas suas risadas estridentes e distorcidas. O último fio que a prendia se partiu e elas tomaram conta dela.

-Matar... Eu vou matar... – Ela murmurou, antes de se deixar cair na inconsciência.

Ainda não era meia noite.

* * *

><p>Quando Hinata voltou a si, ela já não era mais ela mesma.<p>

Sangue sujava suas mãos, sua roupa, o chão e as paredes em volta. A sua volta estavam os restos dos corpos que ela havia destroçado com as próprias mãos. Pela quantidade deles, ela sabia que agora era a única pessoa que habitava aquela casa.

Não reconheceu o corpo de seu pai em nenhum deles, mas em algum lugar dentro dela ela sabia o porquê: Ela o havia deixado por último e o despedaçara até não sobrar nada dele.

Hinata passou suas mãos pelo seu rosto, deixando nele marcas de sangue feitas por seus dedos, e percebeu algo maravilhoso:

As vozes haviam sumido. E dessa vez para nunca mais voltar. Ela sabia, ela podia sentir.

Nesse momento caiu o primeiro raio, e a energia da casa se foi com ele. Hinata olhou para suas mãos ensanguentadas com os seus olhos que agora viam tudo, mas já não viam mais nada. Olhos que ela ganhara quando aquele último fio se partira, permitindo que ela conquistasse a sua doce loucura, e que marcavam a sua liberdade.

Ela riu, com o olhar desfocado ainda fixo no sangue em seus dedos. E o som da sua risada abafou o barulho do trovão.

FIM

* * *

><p>E então, o que acharam? Sinceramente, eu não acho que tenha ficado lá tudo isso, mas eu me diverti escrevendo ela e espero que vocês também tenham gostado de lê-la.<p>

Reviews, por favor? E críticas construtivas (se não for pedir muito) vão ser muito apreciadas.


End file.
